1. Field
This invention pertains to archery quivers. It is more particularly directed an improved connection system for quickly attaching or detaching a quiver to the handle riser of a bow.
2. State of the Art
There is a need in the field for quivers that can be quickly and silently attached and detached from the handle riser of a bow. Several versions of interface structures have been proposed for accomplishing such a connection.
One example of a quick-connect quiver attachment system is the “Twist-Lock” quiver marketed by Browning, of Ogden, Utah. That quiver is easily fixed to mounting structure carried by the handle riser of a bow at two connection points. The first connection point comprises a male-female pivot connection formed by a clover leaf peg inserted through a congruently configured opening in the mounting structure. The second connection point comprises a slot in the mounting structure that captures a post carried by the quiver when the quiver is pivoted to effect a connection. This arrangement is illustrated at page 35 of the 1994 Browning Archery catalog, incorporated by reference as a portion of this disclosure. This arrangement permits the rapid attachment or detachment of the quiver by means of an easy 45 degree twist of the wrist. Attaching or detaching the quiver from the handle riser creates noise, however. Moreover, vibrations at the anchor points during use can cause distractions and be disruptive of the silence required for effective bow hunting.
A more recent example of a quick-connect quiver mounting system is the “quick-detach” system of the “Octane 1” quiver currently marketed by Octane Accessories, 90554 Highway 99 North, Eugene, Oreg. 97402. That system comprises a mounting plate with two slots, one parallel the long axis of the plate, and the other transverse that axis. The quiver carries two mounting posts. The plate is connected to the handle riser of a bow. The quiver is mounted by inserting one post in the longitudinal slot, and then swinging the quiver to register the second post with the transverse slot. The posts are made of non-metallic (Teflon) material so that attachment and detachment are relatively quiet. Nevertheless, significant noisy vibration still occurs at the relatively hard connection points during transit and use.